Ultra Magnus
Ultra Magnus (ウルトラ・マグナス, Urutora Magunasu) is the hammer-wielding commander of the Wreckers, and one of Optimus Prime's closest lieutenants. He's more than capable of whipping even the worst disarray into military discipline, though he can get rather hung-up on protocol. Regardless, he's rightly feared among the Decepticon ranks. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Michael Ironside (English), Not Known (Japanese) As the commander of the most elite Autobot special forces unit ever assembled, you'd expect Ultra Magnus to be just about one of the most unstoppable warriors this side of the galactic core. You'd be right. If there is any Autobot the Decepticons fear as much as Optimus Prime it is Ultra Magnus. His battle hammer has crushed chassis from one side of the galaxy to the other. No battlefield on which his armored feet have stepped has ever been yielded to the Decepticons. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a blue semi-trailer truck. Attributes: * Nearly equal to the Star Saber in power. * Powered by a miniature neutron star at its core. * Maximum power level unknown. Ultra Magnus never uses more than 50% power for fear of destroying the planet. Gallery Personality Ultra Magnus is a firm, but fair leader. He often follows exact protocol as he even required Jack to call him "Sir." Despite being in charge of the Wreckers, he does not approve of their loose cannon lifestyle which brings him into conflict with Wheeljack. Since being on Earth, Ultra Magnus is less "by the book" and has adapted more to Team Prime's command style. After battling Predaking, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack now have respect for each other. Wheeljack would often look out for Magnus and Magnus would do the same in return. In Predacons Rising, Ultra Magnus referred Smokescreen as "kid" than Soldier, which indicates that he can be warm-hearted. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Wreckers **Wheeljack *Cybertron Elite Gard **Smokescreen *June Darby *Jack Darby *Raf Esquivel *Miko Nakadai *William Fowler *Vogel *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Vince *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Megatron *Skyquake *Dreadwing Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream *Predacons **Predaking **Skylynx **Darksteel *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Ultra Magnus is incredibly strong being able knock out Starscream with a single punch and lift the Forge of Solus Prime with ease. He also managed to easily dispatch Shockwave, even with just one hand. Megatron however is out of Ultra Magnus's range, having been unable to beat him one on one. He is also a skilled pilot being able to fly his ship and the Nemesis. It has been shown he is a brilliant military tactician as planned an assualt on Darkmount, which succeded in getting rid of the Predacon before it attacked. His plan failed as he had underestimated the size of the Decepticon army and the fury with which it would fight. Though Magnus has been able to beat almost every Decepticon he has come across, he seems to struggle with Predacons as Predaking crushed his hand and Skylynx severely crippled his body and left him in a hosptial bed. Gallery History Past Ultra Magnus was Optimus Prime's second in command in the Great War and was a member of the Elite Guard. Ultra Magnus was assigned to head the Wreckers unit by Optimus Prime, in the hopes Magnus could instill some discipline into them. His appointment resulted in Wheeljack leaving the team. After the Great Exodus, Ultra Magnus wandered space in a ship searching for other survivors, reuniting with some but often only seeing them killed by Decepticons. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Wreckers Category:Second-in-Command Category:Second-in-Command Autobots Category:Amputees